tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaft
Shaft is a long range sniper weapon. It was introduced in late 2011. Higher ranking players like it is because of its sniping capabilities. It is a very powerful weapon even at m0. Since the rebalance, shaft has become available from the low rank of Master Corporal. Because of this, more and more people are using this turret. Controls As a special weapon, Shaft has its own unique controls. Hold space to zoom in and increase power of shot. Use the "WASD" keys or Arrow Keys to target while in snipe mode. In snipe mode, there is a red crosshair, this is the accurate position of where your shot will go. you have to center it precisely on your target. Keep holding the spacebar to charge up the gun. The longer you charge it, the more power the shot has. Damage/Strategies The damage depends on how far the charging bar reached in the full bar. The gun will not "overheat" when it gets to its maximum. You can hold the power at maximum until you need to fire by holding the space bar. Remember, the gun can shoot through several targets. As the charging energy bar reaches over the sufficient energy bar the gun will become "unstable" and the crosshair will start to sway and you will move slower trying to move your turret when charging it further and you will not be able to move when in snipe mode - be aware of this. The nearer the charging energy bar reaches to the end the stronger the sway will be so try to keep your crosshair on the target as you are charging up for an attack. This gun, just like the Railgun, is not recommended for close combat, especially against close combat weapons such as Firebird, Freeze or Isida. It is very effective for shooting long distances as there is no drop off in damage. There is also a limited movement range of the gun (up and down) while in sniper mode. The farther the energy bar charge and the more it zooms in, the slower the movement of the gun during that time. The gun will sway normally and won´t speed up. It seems to sway "faster" because your gun zooms in on your target for more accuracy. The sway speed does not increase in that period. It is a mere illusion. Camping/sniping When you camp you should first find some bushes to hide behind then you start charging up your gun then when you see some one you fire at them. The reason bushes or trees are the best because you can just start the targeting mode and you can see through the bushes or trees. Since you will destroy an enemy in practically one shot you don't have to hide as much but it is still good to hide while the gun charges up. One of the best places to hide is in Silence 2 where there is a little sniping spot. The gun does very well with a hard hull, using it with a mammoth or Viking is optional. Shaft in higher upgrades Shaft M1 The M1 is only slightly stronger than the M0 but does considerably better in the battlefield as well. It is able to one-shot M0 vikings ,so m0 shaft can't .The turret deals more damage,reloads faster and can turn faster as well. The shot becomes an orangish hue for M1 Shaft. Shaft M2 At M2 this gun starts to become a monster. It get's a unique texture and becomes very powerful, able to take out almost any M0 hull. The gun has more power, reload speed and turning speed. Shaft M3 At M3 the gun becomes the strongest turret in Tanki Online. Going against it would mean instant death. Clans would love to have you in their teams. This turret is the most lethal weapon in Tanki Online, and it´s also cheaper than the M3 Railgun. Table of characteristics Trivia *The Shaft's sound is different from other turrets. You can hear it from a considerably long distance. *If you come close enough near a Shaft you can hear the gun charging up. *When the Shaft's bullet hit's another tank or a wall it does not create a blast effect and instead forms a small concentrated oval shaped warping object that is considered to form due to the bullet reaching extreme speeds. *The Shaft's crosshairs are images that apper when it charges up. If you play with Shaft often you will find that the crosshair's image is pixelated. *You can scare other people in the game if you hit them with full power without them knowing you were hiding. Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Category:Prototypes